Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2
Compile Heart NIS America | distributor = Sega | platform = Playstation 3 | release = August 8, 2011 February 24, 2012 February 28, 2012 | engine = PhyreEngine | genre = Tactical role-playing game | mode = Single-player | rating = ACB: MA15+ ESRB: M PEGI: 16 USK: 12 | media = Blu-Ray disc, PSN download }} Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ mk2, Chōjigen Geimu Neputyūnu mk2, lit. "Super Dimensional Game Neptune mk2") is the second installment of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series and the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia. It is a Playstation 3 exclusive, role-playing game developed by Compile Heart and Idea Factory, with assistance from Nippon Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb., and Comcept. It was first released in Japan on August 8, 2011, and later released in Europe on February 12, 2012 and North America on February 28, 2012. The sequel features both new and returning characters, as well as new gameplay features, places and dungeons, and remodeling of the style of cutscenes. The game takes place in an alternate universe from its game predecessor. Gameplay Battle system :Main article: Battle system of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 The battle system is turn-based by unit, where each character's turn comes based on their speed. Characters spend AP to attack enemies or use an item. When executing Skills, they expend both AP and SP. Players can move characters in a limited distance around the battlefield. Character position plays as an important aspect during battle as it affects the area of reach of a character or enemy's attack. The player can also escape a battle if a character is in the edge of the battlefield and has sufficient Luck and Agility. The character can perform various skills, including utilizing support and offensive skills, inflicting status ailments, or performing combo attacks and EX skills. Chirper :Main article: Chirper The Chirper acts as a communication system in each landmass, where the player can engage with avatars of characters called 'Gamipics'. Communicating with certain Gamipics may trigger events that may also reward the player with items or increase in Lily Ranks. Dungeon While in a dungeon, the player can perform various actions, mainly Treasure Search and Symbol Attacks. Treasure Search is a universal skill that allows the player to find the hidden treasure in a section of the dungeon. When the party leader utilizes Treasure Search near the hidden treasure, it becomes visible and available for pick-up. Symbol Attack allows the player to take advantage of an enemy. When the character hits the enemy from behind, the player gets the first turn of the battle. When the characters' levels are too high for the enemy, a Symbol Attack simply makes the enemy disappear. Unlike Hyperdimension Neptunia, there is no random encounter in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. All enemies inside the dungeon are visible and can be avoided or engaged in battle. Enemies respawn when the player exits the dungeon or uses a Forbidden Twig. Item Development :Main article: Item Development Item Development, also called Item Synthesis, allows the player to use Product Proposals and materials to create items ranging from consumables to armors. Certain Product Proposals require a certain partners and Lily Ranks to be able to synthesize it to items. Lily Rank :Main article: Lily Rank Lily Rank is a gameplay mechanic in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 that measures Nepgear's friendship and trust between her companions. Lily Rank may affect the story and may also unlock certain skills. It may also be one of the requirements for synthesizing an item. Share :Main article: Share Share is a vital mechanic in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Shares are distributed through capital cities of a nation and surrounding cities that accumulates into global shares for a major division of a shareholder. The distribution of share affects the storyline and the balance of power between CPUs. World Map The world map can be seen outside a dungeon, which features cities and dungeons. Locations can be unlocked by advancing through the main storyline or by installing DLCs. Plot The year is 20XX, and in the wake of Arfoire, who was previously defeated, a force known as ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime), a group solely dedicated towards the deceased Arfoire, has risen, led by Magic the Hard. Over the years, the influence of ASIC has become increasingly powerful, currently affecting many residents of Gamindustri. As such, in response to the threat, the CPUs and Nepgear travel to the Gamindustri Graveyard to combat ASIC. However, when they are overpowered and captured, Compa and IF come to their rescue and free Nepgear. With the fate of Gamindustri and the CPUs in their hands, the CPU Candidates must free their sisters and destroy ASIC. Characters All existing characters will return (with the exception of Red), as well as new main characters and supporting characters. The new main characters have the task of rescuing the goddesses from the first game. 'CPU Candidates' Nepgear (Purple Sister) :Voiced by: Yui Horie :The main protagonist of game, and the younger sister of Neptune. As all the new main characters are portable handheld references, in contrast to the home console references made by the original four main characters, she represents the Sega Game Gear. She's determined to save her sister Neptune at all costs. Compa calls her Ge-Ge, while IF calls her Gear. ;Uni (Black Sister) :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura :The younger sister of Noire (Black Heart). As her name implies, she represents the Sony PSP. Looks up to her sister, Noire, and suffers from an inferiority complex because of it. Establishes a rivalry with Nepgear, as did Noire and Neptune. ;Ram (White Sister) :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara :The first little sister of Blanc (White Heart). Her name is derived from RAM (Random Access Memory). The more talkative one of the pair. Seems quite possessive of her sister. ;Rom (White Sister) :Voiced by: Yui Ogura :The second little sister of Blanc (White Heart). Her name is derived from ROM (Read Only Memory). She tends to be more quiet than Ram. Also looks up to Nepgear as a big sister. Because Ram and Rom are twin sisters, it can be assumed that as a pair, they represent the Nintendo DS. Also ROM is older than RAM. 'Other' Cave :Voiced by: Mayuko Takahashi :Brand new NPC in mk2. Belongs to the Leanbox SMD (Special Missions Department), and is close friends with other Leanbox residents, such as 5pb. Self-conscious about herself. Representative of Cave Co., another video game company. In a recent announcement, she will be receiving a Battle Ticket to make her playable. ;Falcom :Voiced by: Akemi Kanda :New NPC representative of Nihon Falcom Corporation, a Japanese computer game company. An adventuress who travels Gamindustri and publishes books about her adventures under the alias A. Christin. Wields the sword Dragon Slayer, which is concealed in a violin case she carries on her back. Claims that she can't ignore evil. Along with Cave, a new upcoming Battle Ticket will make her playable. ;Jinguji Kei (J.K.) :Voiced by: Yuko Sanpei Incredibly smart, and the Oracle of Lastation. ;Mina Nishizawa :Voiced by: Sayaka Nakaya The Oracle of Lowee. Helps to teach and take care of Ram and Rom when Blanc can't. ;Chika Hakozaki :Voiced by: Yuka Komatsu The Oracle of Leanbox. Very close to Vert, almost on the verge of obsession. ;Linda (Underling) :Voiced by: Junko Minagawa Loyal soldier to ASIC, and serves under her boss, Magic the Hard. No one ever really uses her real name. The official website refers to her as Underling. Willingly performs any mission handed to her, no matter how low. Gallery NepnepLE-.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Limited Edition: Gamindustri Savior Set Music The opening theme, "Kirihirake! Gracie☆Star (きりひらけ！グレイシー☆スター)" is sung by nao, the same artist for the first Hyperdimension Neptunia opening theme. The song is available on the album Prismatic Infinity Carat. The ending theme, " Go→Love & Peace" is preformed by Ayane, another artist of 5pb. records, like nao. The song is available on her album Crest of Knights. Purple Heart and Purple Sister also preform a dance to this song in an official video. References Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2